


I Can't Help Falling in Love With You

by space0dyssey



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, RadioDust Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0dyssey/pseuds/space0dyssey
Summary: Fifth day of radiodust week!  Intimacy/five foot rule and i went with the first(surprising right?)A turning point in their relationship
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	I Can't Help Falling in Love With You

A knock on the door woke Alastor from the sleep he had just succumbed to annoying the redhead but another knock and a soft" Are you awake babe?" melted it away  
He shook his head fondly exasperated at his lover"Come in dear"  
Angel entered holding a book making his way to sit next to him. Alastor turned on a light and the book opened revealing a collection of pictures. They were of him and Molly when they were alive.  
"I saw her today and she gave this to me though I have no idea how she got it, thought you'd like to see them"  
The first was of the twins in front of a rose bush smiles of sunshine on their faces and a mess of curls he found adorable  
"One of my uncles lived South of us an' it was the only house I ever saw with a garden"  
Alastor could see the kids running to the plants as soon as they came in sight smiling when Angel told him they'd always pick one out to bring home  
The next was of the twins next to a bullish man at a smooth black piano he assumed to be Henroin by Angel's description  
"Henrion played piano?"  
Angel laughed"Doesn't seem like it huh?Up until I turned thirteen he did almost every day but he stopped and I knew better than to ask"  
There was an unspoken start of the chasm in his family Alastor filed away to add to that particular history. Another page of pictures were shown but the one that really caught his eye was of Angel alone in a dress. It was mocha colored with a soft white dotted print, the collar curved. It looked like he had done his own makeup from the messy yellow eyeshadow and red cherry lipstick. He was smiling and his heart softened at the sight.  
"I was thirteen there, it was my birthday an my mom let me borrow her makeup cause my dad was gone...it was the first time I ever dressed like that."  
Alastor looked at Angel for a minute then smiled pressing a kiss to his temple"You look beautiful dear"  
Angel smiled a blush sprinkling his face"Thanks...I kinda miss wearin' that dress"  
The photo book was put away  
"Thank you for showing me that, I understand your family is a delicate subject so I appreciate it"  
He shrugged"Well we've been dating for a while so I figured it was time to share, relationships are built on communication after all"  
"I agree. Angel I am so happy that I met you you are one of the best things that ever happened to me and....I love you"  
Angel stared for a minute and Alastor waited heart pounding, the minutes feeling like an eternity. But finally Angel grinned eyes tearing up  
"I love you too mi amor"  
Alastor grinned almost in disbelief, Angel leaned forward and they kissed a whirlwind of joy, excitement, and nervousness circling through them.  
For the first time in either of their lives they'd found somebody who loved them for who they were without any changes, and they both planned to hang on to it for eternity.


End file.
